Sleeping With You
by Yagurlrelly
Summary: Eliot is sleeping at the prencit when Olivia comes in to join him. Ooooweee lets see what happens lol


* * *

"**Liv...if you only knew what you do to me."**

* * *

It was nighttime at the precint as Eliot layed in the bed(he's in the room they sleep in I don't know what its called.)thinking about his day. All the other beds were taken out of the room because of the roof leaking, the bed he layed in was the only one that had been spared. His thoughts were interrupted as someone entered the room and called out his name. 

"El...Eliot are you awake.

It was Olivia. "Yes."

"Do you want company."

"Sure." He said as he saw her curvy figure sit in the chair before him.

"I thought you were going home."

"Yea, I did to,"She said as she cut on the lamp,"but I really don't think I will make it." She put her head on her hands.

Eliot stared at her as her brown hair flooded around her like brown waterfall.( I hope that didn't give you any ideas like dookie waterfall) He loved it when she had her hair down. His heart began to quicken.

"So...what are you going to do?" He said as he tried to control his breath.

"I guess I'ma have to try to make it home." She said as she drowsily stood up from the chair and walked towards the door.

Eliot sighed,"Liv do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"WHAT!!??" She screamed as she quickly turned around.

"What...wait...no...Liv, that's not what I meant. I meant since your so tired do you want to come on this side of the bed," He said as he scooted over and patted the side he was talking about," I don't want you to try to drive you might get hurt."

"O,"she said as she turned bright red,"It's the sleep talking." She said as she walked to the bed and sat down.

"Are you sure Eliot I Mean I can..."

"Yes dummy, go to sleep."

Olivia laughed as she took off her shoes, "I not a dummy, idiot."

He laughed, "And I'm not an idiot, dummy."

She layed down on her stomach,"And I'm not a dummy, id..."

"Shut up...shut up... we gonna be going at this all night."

She laughed and looked up at Eliot.

"What is it?" He asked as he noticed her staring at him.

"Your an amazing partner."She smiled.

He looked at her dumbfounded a minute then he regained his composure and smiled,"Go to sleep Liv."

"Oh so your not gonna say it back."

He poked he forehead,"Nitwit I don't need to tell you, you already know you are. Now are you gonna go to sleep or not I mean we only have..."

"Okay Okay...Goody night."

"Sweetie dreams."

"You sound gay."

"Shat(yes i spelled that right) up"

She laughed.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

Eliot looked at the woman beside,"Finally that nitwit is asleep." He thought

He began to look her over. He loved everything about her, her almond shaped eyes, her small noise, her pouty lips. She was just beautiful.

"Liv...if you only knew what you do to me." He said as he drifted off to sleep

* * *

**Morning**

"Don't those idiots know that its time for work." John Munch mumbled as he walked towards the room the sleeping detectives were in.

"Wait. There's only one bed in there so that means." He dashed to the room.

He cut on the light to see the 2 detectives sleeping peacefully.

"What do we have here."John said loud enough to wake Eliot up.

"Can it Munch," Said a sleepy Eliot,"What time is it?"

"7:30 better hurry,"he said as he began to walk towards the door,"don't worry this is our little secret."

"I said can it."Eliot shouted.

He looked down to see Olivia still sleeping. He began to shake her,"Liv...Liv wake up its time for work."

"But I don't wanna."

"Wake up stupid."

He watched as her eyes opened and she up in bed,"What time is it,"she yawned as she began to put her shoes on."

"7:30 we better hurry for Creagen gets her."

"Hey El."

"Hmm."

"What did you say last night about someone doing something to you."

His eyes widened,"Ummm."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

He began to look her over. He loved everything about her, her almond shaped eyes, her small noise, her pouty lips. She looked so beautiful.

"Liv...if you only knew what you do to me." He said as he drifted of to sleep.

**FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT**

"Umm...it was nothing,"He stood up,"Lets go."

"Okay." They walked out the door.

"Hey El."

"What?"

"I had a very funny dream."

"About what?"

"Umm..it was nothing."

"Man Liv what was it about."

"Can't tell you because you want tell me what you said last night."

"Well I guess I want know."

"Yea well I guess you want."

SILENCE

MORE SILENCE

"Ellllllll...tell me!!!!"

"Nope,"he laughed."

"Please."

**And they cared that on until Creagen told them to shut up.**

* * *

Well that was my very first one shot. Hope you enjoyed it. Yall little freaks you thought it was about something else. lol Just playin. Well please review. 


End file.
